Telephone
by Kenna J
Summary: "Eleanor, darling. Lovely as it is to hear from you, I'm afraid I can't talk right now. I'm at work." Eames receives a phonecall which makes Arthur jealous. Cobb jumps to the obvious conclusion. R&R Oneshot


_Howdy all :) It's been quite a while since I've posted anything on here ... I don't like it :( *Mental note to post lots more in the near future*_

_A/N - I fell in love with the Arthur/Eames pairing a while back after reading some really awesome fics on here! (Everyone check out LaylaBinx's Inception fics - They're amazing!) Anyway, I've had a go at writing one myself, but I'm unsure if I like it or not. Please give me your honest opinions - but if you don't like it then please let me know in a nice way - maybe some tips on how to make it better? _

_Also, does anyone have any Arthur/Eames fics they recommend? I don't really read much slash, but I will. I enjoy fics where the boys have a strong bond/ aka brothers ect. Or fics where they like each other but are not together. Relationships are so much more interesting when there's a little denial and drama thrown in, don't you agree? :)_

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring! Ring!<p>

The first three times Eames's phone had rang out in his pocket, the Forger had looked at the caller ID before rejecting the call abruptly and shoving his phone back in his inside jacket pocket with a sigh. Arthur watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye from his chair on the opposite side of the warehouse. Ariadne and Yusuf were sat at a desk to Arthur's right, all of their attention on Cobb who was briefing them on an extraction mission that had been requested of them by an owner of an extremely successful retail business. Eames's expression, Arthur noticed, was one of guilt. His face was scrunched up in an almost _sulky _expression. Arthur couldn't help but snigger, turning to Cobb when Eames noticed the Point Man's expression of amusement.

The fourth time Eames's phone rang out, Dom stopped talking and turned to Eames with a slightly annoyed glance.

"Eames, either answer that phone or turn it off. This job needs your full attention."

Eames nodded, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, pushing 'accept call' button before taking a few steps away from the group.

"Hello."

Arthur watched Eames as Cobb briefed Ariadne on the type of layout necessary for the two levels of the subject's dream. Only half paying attention to Cobb, Arthur was able to pick up Eames's conversation with the other half of his attention.

"Eleanor, darling. Lovely as it is to hear from you, I'm afraid I can't talk right now. I'm at work."

Arthur watched subtly as Eames spoke. The Forger paced a few steps before turning on his heel and doing the same in the opposite direction. His expression strongly contradicted the words he spoke, it was quite clear from his facial expression that he really wanted to talk to this Eleanor. Arthur's stomach suddenly recoiled as if he had been kicked in the gut, his expression one of confusion. Eames never looked that happy when he was talking to Arthur. Arthur looked down and shook his head, was he feeling _jealous_? Arthur casually leaned back in his chair, the front legs of the chair rising slowly as Arthur tried to remain inconspicuous.

"I know, darling. It's been longer than I said it would be but I will come and see you soon. I promise."

Arthur, at this point, had completely shut off Cobb's voice and was now intent on eavesdropping on Eames's phone call. Okay, so the two men weren't exactly attached at the hip but Arthur was almost certain that if Eames had found himself a woman, the whole group would have heard about it. Subtlety wasn't Eames's strong point, Arthur was almost certain that he had caught Eames giving him the look down on more than one occasion, the Point Man would of course be lying if he were to say he hadn't returned the gesture. Eames wasn't exactly terrible to look at.

"Eleanor, calm down. Would it make you feel better if I were to get you a ticket to Boston to spend a day or two in my glorious company?"

Wow, thought Arthur, this girl seemed possessive. Shrugging his shoulders and pretending to write something important on a notebook that sat in his lap, Arthur figured that anyone who got their hands on Eames would be slightly possessive. Eames had something about him, something which made you want and need him all the _god damn_ time. Not that Arthur knew, he just had a feeling. Such feelings had been plaguing his mind for a good few weeks now.

"Well that's settled then." Eames stated with a smile, looking up and shooting Arthur a knowing glance causing the Point Man to lose his balance. Arthur's feet crashed to the floor as the chair fell forwards back into a normal, upright position. Sniggers came from the direction of Cobb, Ariadne and Yusuf. Eames threw Arthur a playful smirk as he hung up his phone and returned it to his jacket pocket.

"Practising your kick, chap?" Eames said to Arthur as he walked past him and retook his seat opposite Arthur. Arthur thought about giving that smug bastard the finger, but decided against it and simply shook his head.

"Just lost my balance."

Neither Eames, or anyone else in the group believed Arthur''s excuse. Ariadne, who had obviously heard bits of Eames's conversation, turned to the Forger and asked, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"No one you know." Eames replied with a smile. Cobb walked over and handed Eames a picture of the man who he was to impersonate during their mission. Eames's eyes scanned the picture, occasionally glancing up at Arthur who was yet again pretending to write something important on his notepad. Eames made a mental reminder to steal that notepad when he got a chance to see what Arthur really wrote down, before returning his stare to the picture in front of him. A man in his mid-thirties with thinning auburn hair and small brown eyes. Possibly the most boring looking man Eames had ever seen in his life.

"There's a number on the back," Cobb told him. Eames flipped the picture, glancing quickly at the digits before turning the back to the photo.

"Call that number for any information you need," Cobb continued, "Ask for Smith."

"Oh, how original," Eames sighed. Cobb chuckled before taking Yusuf to one side to discuss the most suitable compound. Ariadne slid her chair so she was closer to Eames, in perfect earshot of Arthur.

"So, is she cute?" Ariadne asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"The girl you were talking to, she cute?"

Eames smiled, "The cutest."

Arthur rolled his eyes, not knowing that Eames was looking right at him. Ariadne stood and made her way over to her desk with an accomplished smile, swiftly getting to work as soon as she sat down.

"Don't worry. She's got nothing on you, darling." Eames said, causing Arthur to look up and meet his gaze. Arthur pocketed his notepad before rising to his feet.

"Real funny, Eames." Arthur said before sulking off to his desk in the corner, soon approached by Cobb. Eames sat silently in his chair, staring at the photograph that was clutched in his right hand. In his left hand, Eames slowly slipped his red poker chip totem over and under his fingers. He had completely lost track of how long he'd been staring at the picture when he was approached by Dom who pulled a seat up next to Eames.

"Listen, Ariadne mentioned you have a girl coming to stay with you sometime in the future." said Cobb, his serious expression threatening to release a grin of amusement.

"Does she really?" Eames mocked, placing the photograph down on a table beside him, pocketing his totem and bringing his intertwined hands up to his chest.

"As much as I don't want to interfere in your personal life..."

"I have a feeling you're going to anyway."

"It's just that this job is only a week away, and it's an important job. I need your head in the game, Eames. Not filled with memories of a previous night's … "

Eames had to cut in before he burst out laughing, "As much as your hasty judgements amuse me, Dominic, I probably should tell you that you're jumping to completely the wrong conclusions."

"Really," asked Cobb, his cheeks blushing a light shade of pink as they often did when he felt a little embarrassed.

"Eleanor is my sister. So no late nights for little old me while she visits."

Cobb let out a chuckle, shaking his head at himself and glancing over at Arthur who Eames noticed still had a sulky expression on his cute little face.

"You think you could tell him that?" asked Cobb, tilting his head in Arthur's direction, "Might cheer his miserable ass up a little." Cobb smirked and stood to leave. Eames nodded to his request with a wink, and amused grin growing on his face. As fun as that conversation would be, Eames decided to give it a couple of hours. He'd let the little eavesdropper suffer for just a little bit longer.

* * *

><p><em>Opinions? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a lovely review?<em>

_Also, I'm taking Inception prompts or requests if anyone has any? I really want to get back into writing and I think a good few Inception fics is just what the Doctor ordered. Drop me a message if you like._

_Until next time kids, Kenna x_


End file.
